You are the One
by xxshiaznguhxx
Summary: E+T FANFIC!!!! Tomoyo starts a new life in England because of poor relationships. There she meets Eriol for the first time who has the same problems. What will it take to get them together?
1. a new life

You are the One

by: oXsHiAzNgUhXo

DISCLAIMER: 2! 4! 6! 8! who do we appreciate?! C-L-A-M-P!!!!

CLAMP!!!!!!! CLAMP!!!!!! That's right-ok you get the point

I don't own CCS no matter what...

A/N: yeah! an E+T fanfic!!!!!!!!!!! I know I'm a S+S fan, but I wanna try something different. the CCS gang are about 19. please R+R and tell me what you think!!!!!

"......." characters talking

=.....= characters thinking

(A/N: ..........) me talking!!!!!!

"Tomoyo, why are you leaving?" The auburn haired girl asked.

"Sakura-chan, I told you already! I can't stay here anymore. I had enough with the heartbreaks. I'm starting a new life far from here." Tomoyo said, putting clothes in her suitcase.

Sakura asked, "What about all your friends?" Tears were forming in her eyes.

"I'm going to miss you, but Sakura, I need a new life. I'm tired of trying and hoping that I will find my soul mate."

"But Tomoyo-"

"Don't worry, I'll write to you every week." Tomoyo hugged Sakura, "Tell Syaoran good-bye, okay?"

Sakura nodded her head, "Okay...good luck." Tomoyo let go of Sakura and walked out of her room and out of her house. Sakura followed Tomoyo until Tomoyo got into the cab.

"Bye Tomoyo!" Sakura exclaimed, tears flowing down her face.

Tomoyo stuck her head out the window and waved, "Bye Sakura!"

*in England*

"Master, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, go away Nakuru."

Nakuru walked out of the library and sighed. She walked towards the living room and sat down.

Spinel asked, "He's still depressed?"

Nakuru nodded her head, "Before Kaho ever dumped him...he thought that he had found his soul mate..." Nakuru sighed.

"I wish we can do something for Master..." Spinel said.

Nakuru jumped up, "And we are! We just have to wait for the right moment!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tomoyo sat in the airplane, looking out the window. =Why is it that I can help people get together, but I can't do it for myself?= Tomoyo sighed.

__

*flashback*

It was just last year, prom night.

"Sakura! The BRAT is here!" Touya said, not letting Syaoran in.

"Touya! Let Syaoran in!" Sakura said, from upstairs.

Touya looked at Syaoran and back up the stairs. "...Fine."

Minutes later, Tomoyo walked down the stairs first, with her camcorder in her hand.

"Sakura...is ready."

Sakura walked down the stairs in a simple pink dress and pale cherry blossom leaves. The dress hugged Sakura's chest and flowed out into a gown.

Tomoyo taped Sakura as she walked down.

Syaoran stood up and stared at Sakura. Blush was showing on his face.

Touya growled, "Don't look at Kaiju like that, Gaki."

Syaoran ignored Touya's remark and continued looking at Sakura.

When Sakura reached Syaoran, Syaoran placed a corsage on Sakura's hand.

Tomoyo giggled, "Kawaii!!!!!!"

*sweat-dropped*

Sakura changed the subject, "Tomoyo, where's your date?"

Tomoyo smiled, "He's waiting for me at the school."

Sakura thought =That's doesn't seem right...=

Tomoyo grabbed Sakura and Syaoran's arm, "Come on! We're going to be late!!!!!"

*at the school*

Sakura asked, "Do you want us to wait with you, Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo smiled and shook her head, "No, you go ahead. I don't want to spoil your fun."

"Tomoyo-"

"Go ahead. You guys waited for this for a long time."

Sakura smiled and nodded her head, "Arigato Tomoyo."

*half-hour later*

Sakura walked back out of the gym and sat next to Tomoyo on the bench. "Come on inside, Tomoyo. It's cold out here."

"...Okay." Tomoyo stood up and followed Sakura. Tomoyo heard a voice and turned back around.

"He's here!" Tomoyo ran up to her date.

Tomoyo stopped abruptly and stood there.

Sakura ran up to Tomoyo and asked, "What's wrong, Tomoyo-"

Tomoyo's date walked past Tomoyo with a smirk on his face...he brought someone else with him.

Tears flowed down Tomoyo's face as she ran home.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura yelled, running after her.

=H-How could he? I t-thought w-we were going together...W-We had e-everything planned...I thought we loved each other...But I guess this was all lies...= Tomoyo ran blindly towards her house. Tears kept flowing down her face. Tomoyo ignored Sakura's call and continued running.

*flash ends*

Tomoyo wiped away her tears. =Men are liars. They break your heart and leave you. I will never love another man again.= Tomoyo leaned against the window and fell asleep.

A/N: sooooooooo what do you think? sorry for making the chapter short. 

don't worry, I'll make the next chapter longer.


	2. too many sweets

You are the One

by: oXsHiAzNgUhXo

****

DISCLAIMER: *sighs* I don't own

CCS or the characters. The 

only thing that I own is this

story, so don't sue me.

A/N: please send reviews, so that I'll know if my story stinks or okay, please? I'll take my story off if it stinks, just say so...

"Passengers, we have arrived in England. Please keep your seatbelts fasten until we are parked by the gate. Thank you for choosing Southwest. We hope you enjoy your stay in England." The stewardess said.

Tomoyo yawned and opened her eyes. Tomoyo looked out of the window. =Well, here we are. I hope it'll be different here than in Japan...=

The stewardess said, "Passengers, we have parked by the gate. You are safe to leave."

Tomoyo removed her seatbelt and stood up. She tried to get her suitcase out, but it was stuck.

"Here, let me help you." A man said, pulling out Tomoyo's suitcase. The man smiled as he gave Tomoyo her suitcase.

Tomoyo took her suitcase, "Thank you." Tomoyo ignored his smile and walked out of the plane. The man looked after Tomoyo, with confused look.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Taxi!" Tomoyo shouted.

The driver asked, "Where do you want to go, Miss?"

"The Red Lion Hotel, please." Tomoyo said.

*Eriol's Mansion*

"Master, do you want to go to the movies?"

"No, Nakuru."

"The mall?"

"No."

"The library?"

"I have a library."

"The park?"

Eriol sighed, "Fine."

Nakuru exclaimed, "Yeah! Let's go, Suppi!" Nakuru grabbed Spinel's arms.

"Who's Suppi?"

"You are!" Nakuru giggled, running upstairs, towards her room.

Eriol stood up and walked over to a small table, with a picture on it. =Why did you do this to me, Kaho?= Eriol picked up the picture and looked at it. =Why?=

__

*flashback*

*ring* *ring*

"Moshi Moshi, Eriol's residence. Eriol speaking."

"Eriol, I need to tell you something."

"Kaho! Is that you?"

"Yes, Eriol..."

"What, what's wrong?"

"I..."

*flash ends*

"Eriol! Let's go!" Nakuru said.

Eriol sighed, "Okay..."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Here your tip." Tomoyo said, giving the driver money. Tomoyo got out of the car, with her things, and walked into the hotel.

"Hi, I'm Tomoyo Daidouji, and I made reservations for a room in this hotel."

"Oh, okay. wait one minute." The lady at the desk said. (A/N: I forgot what they were called...^-^')

"Miss Daidouji, you're in room 336 and here's your key." The lady said, giving Tomoyo her key.

"Thank you." Tomoyo said, taking the key.

When Tomoyo got into her room, she opened the curtains and looked out the window. There was a park nearby the hotel.

Tomoyo smiled, "I'm starting to like England already." Tomoyo went to her bedroom and started unpacking.

*at the park*

"Come on, Master! Let's have fun for once!" Nakuru said, pulling Eriol's arm.

"No, you go ahead. I'll sit here."

Nakuru frowned, "Master, do you want any ice cream?"

"No, thank you."

Nakuru shrugged her shoulders, "Come on, Suppi! Let's have ice cream!!!!!!"

Spinel frowned, "I'm not Suppi. I don't like sweats."

"Oh, come on!" Nakuru said, pulling Spinel off the bench. "It will be fun!"

"Noooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!" Spinel yelled as Nakuru brought him over towards the ice cream parlor.

"Be quiet, people will notice." Nakuru said, giggling.

*back in Tomoyo's room*

"There." Tomoyo said, putting in the last shirt. Tomoyo got up and decided to go to the park.

*at the park* (A/N: Gomen nasai for changing the scenes fast)

When Tomoyo got to the park, she sat on a long bench. Tomoyo sat on one end and...Eriol sat on the other end.

Tomoyo didn't notice Eriol there, so she took out her cell phone and call Sakura.

__

"Moshi Moshi, Sakura speaking."

"Hi Sakura! It's Tomoyo."

__

"Tomoyo! How was the flight?"

"It was okay. So, what are you guys doing over there? I hear Syaoran's voice."

Eriol thought =After what Kaho did to me, I don't think I'll ever be able to...= Eriol noticed that someone was sitting nearby. Eriol looked at Tomoyo. =She's so beautiful-No! I'm falling for it again! But-But she's so...=

__

"S-Syaoran just came over t-to...um..."

Tomoyo giggled, "Kawaii!!!!"

=Her voice is so sweet= Eriol smiled.=Damnit!!!! I don't want to go through this anymore!= Eriol frowned and turned the other way around.

__

"Hoe...Hey! Okay, okay. Tomoyo, Kero wants to talk to you."

"Kero-chan! Don't worry, I'll bring home pudding and cake, okay?"

=Kero-chan? Cerberus? H-How did she know about him? And pudding?= Eriol turned back around, facing Tomoyo.

__

"How did you know?!"

"Kero, that's all you ask me."

__

"Thank you! Here's Sakura."

Tomoyo noticed Eriol looking at her, so she said, "Sakura, I gotta go."

__

"Call back, okay?"

"Okay, ja ne!"

__

"Ja ne!"

Tomoyo turned around, facing Eriol, "May I help you?"

Eriol said, "Oh, it's n-nothing..."

"MORE ICE CREAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SWEETS!!!!! SWEETS!!!!!!! MORE!!!!!" Spinel was flying around, with a big smile on his face.

"SUPPI!!!! STOP!!!!!" Nakuru said, running after him.

Someone whispered, "What kind of cat is that?"

The man shrugged his shoulders.

Spinel flew uncontrollable, flying straight towards Tomoyo.

Tomoyo turned around just in time to see Spinel fly into her arms.

Nakuru ran up to Tomoyo and said, "I-I'm s-sorry." Nakuru was out of breath.

Tomoyo smiled, "Don't worry, Ke-um...don't worry about it." Tomoyo said, handing Spinel to Nakuru. "What kind of cat is he?"

"W-Well...uh...he is..."

"He doesn't like sweets." Eriol finished.

"He's yours?" Tomoyo asked.

"Y-Yeah." Eriol said, fixing his glasses.

"Oh." Tomoyo said, getting up. "I need to go." Tomoyo took her purse and walked back to the hotel.

=She's sooooo kawaii!!!!= Nakuru smiled. =Here's my chance!=

Nakuru stopped Tomoyo, "Do you want us to drive you home?"

Tomoyo smiled, "No, thank you."

"But I want to thank you." Nakuru said.

"Do you think your boyfriend's gonna mind?" Tomoyo said, looking at Eriol.

Nakuru laughed, "He's not my boyfriend. He's a friend and I don't think he'll mind." Nakuru looked at Eriol.

Tomoyo smiled, "You don't have to, really. My house is not that far from here."

Nakuru pulled on Tomoyo's arm, "But I insist! Please?"

Tomoyo said, "Oh okay..."

"Yeah!!!!!!" Nakuru exclaimed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Well, this is where I live." Tomoyo said, getting out of the car.

"You're not from here, are you?" Nakuru asked.

Tomoyo shook her head, "No, I just arrived here."

"Oh...Do you want to have dinner with us, tomorrow?"

Tomoyo giggled, "Dinner? Just for saving your cat?"

Nakuru smiled, "Of course!!!"

Tomoyo smiled. =Their cat must mean a lot to them=

"Soooooo?" Nakuru asked.

"Okay...fine."

"Yeah!!!! We'll pick you up tomorrow, okay?"

Tomoyo answered, "Okay."

Nakuru said, "7:00?"

"O-Okay." Tomoyo said. "Ja ne!"

"Ja ne?" Nakuru asked.

"Um...that's Japanese for good bye."

"Oh! Ja ne!"

Tomoyo closed the door and walked into the hotel.

"Master! Why weren't you talking to Tomoyo?" Nakuru whined.

Eriol asked, "Were you trying to set us up?"

"But she's sooooooooo sweet and kind." Nakuru said.

"Nakuru..." Eriol sighed.

Nakuru said, "Please, give it a try."

"We don't like seeing you sad, Master." Spinel said.

Eriol sighed, "...maybe."

"Yeah!!! Master said-" Nakuru exclaimed.

"Maybe, not okay."

"Oh well! That's close enough!!!!!" Nakuru shouted.

Eriol looked out of the window. =But I'm only doing this for them....I will never forget Kaho...=

oXsHiAzNgUhXo: sooooooooo.....

sakura: hey! how come s+s isn't in there?

oXsHiAzNgUhXo: there was...

sakura: only a little!!!

oXsHiAzNgUhXo: this is a e+t fanfic, sakura...

sakura: oh well...what's gonna happen next?

oXsHiAzNgUhXo: you'll see

sakura: can you tell me?

oXsHiAzNgUhXo: you have to wait like everybody else

sakura: can you whisper it?

oXsHiAzNgUhXo: i'm not going to take a long time with the next chappie

sakura: ....okie

oXsHiAzNgUhXo: send reviews when you're done reading

sakura: please?


	3. online chat

You are the One

by: oXsHiAzNgUhXo

****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own CCS or the characters. Just this story and its idea. Sooooo, don't sue meeh.....

A/N: who knew that suppi's despise for sweets would help eriol and tomoyo meet? soooooooooo......R+R!!!!!!!!!!!

Tomoyo stood in front of the mirror, looking at herself. =Hmmmm...should I go with this denim skirt and this shirt or...ohmigod...why am I worried about what I wear? I mean, this is just some silly dinner...I shouldn't care about what I look like.= Tomoyo laughed. Tomoyo took out her light purple blouse and blue jeans and put that on.

=Now, my hair...Leave it down or half-way up? Leave it down, of course. I don't want to look ridiculous in front of Hiir-What IS wrong with me?! Why should I care that much?= Tomoyo brushed her hair and sat by her desk. (A/N: "Hiirgizawa" for those who didn't know)

=I'll send an email to Sakura. That should take my mind off-off Hiir-ugh...I'm not thinking about Hiirgizawa...I'm not thinking about Hiirgizawa...I'm not thinking about Hiirgizawa...= Tomoyo took out her laptop and started typing.

__

To: cherryblossom41

From: mysticeyes4u

Things are soooo different here from home. Oh, and you wouldn't believe what happened yesterday. While I was talking to you on the phone, some guy was staring at me. Then, all of a sudden, his cat falls right into my arms. Weird...Anyways, after that, he drives me home and now wants to have dinner with me. And some girl that he was hanging out with, claims that he is not her boyfriend. Whatever...Like I'm gonna believe that...Oh well, I shouldn't even think about things like that. Write back, I miss you guys (Even if it has been only one day ^-^).

Love,

Tomoyo Daidouji

Tomoyo clicked on "Send." A voice said, "File transferred."

Tomoyo closed her laptop and looked over at the window, when she heard a car honking.

"Tomoyo!" Nakuru said, getting out of the car.

"Nakuru!" Tomoyo waved.

Nakuru asked, "Are you ready?"

Tomoyo smiled, "Hold up, I need to get my purse, okay?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So, where are we going?" Tomoyo asked.

Nakuru answered, "We're going to Mas-uh Eriol's house."

"Oh." Tomoyo said. "Is this your car?"

"No, it's for Eriol. I'm just borrowing it."

Tomoyo smiled, "You two must be really close."

Nakuru smiled, "Not really, he's been depressed for awhile and hasn't talked much."

"What happened?"

"Mas-Eriol was in loved with someone deeply, but she broke up with him a year later."

"That's sad."

Nakuru asked, "What about you? Do you have a boyfriend?"

Tomoyo frowned, "No."

Nakuru noticed Tomoyo frowning, "What's wrong?"

Tomoyo smiled fakely, "It's nothing."

__

*flashback*

"Tomoyo, I can't see you anymore."

"Why?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't." The boy ran off.

*next day*

Tomoyo walked up to him, at his locker, and said, "Even if we're not dating anymore, can we still be friends?"

"Demo, she-"

"She?"

"Tomoyo, I-I'm sorry..."

"Who's she?" Tomoyo asked.

"We-Well...uh..."

"Don't tell me that..."

"Tomoyo, onegai try to understand me..."

"How could you?" Tomoyo said, backing away.

*flash ends*

"Tomoyo, what's wrong?" Nakuru asked, looking at Tomoyo.

Tomoyo stared out the window, "I-It's n-nothing, really. Don't worry." Tomoyo held in her tears.

*Eriol's mansion*

"Wow, Hiirgizawa 's house is huge." Tomoyo said, looking around.

Nakuru said, "Come on, the dining room is this way."

While following Nakuru, Tomoyo said, "You must have been here many times to know your way around."

Nakuru smiled nervously.

*in the library*

Spinel said, seeing the car outside, "Miss Daidouji is here, Master."

Eriol stared at the wall.

"Master?"

Eriol looked at Spinel, "Huh?"

"Miss Daidouji is here, for dinner, Master."

"Oh." Eriol said, getting out of his chair.

*dining room*

Nakuru pulled out a chair for Tomoyo.

"Arigato, Nakuru." Tomoyo said, smiling. "Uh, that's thank you."

"You're welcome." Nakuru said, smiling.

Eriol walked in the room and said, "Good evening, Daidouji." Then he sat down.

Tomoyo said, without looking at him, "Good evening, Hiirgizawa."

Nakuru brought out food and put it in front of Eriol and Tomoyo. Then she sat next to Tomoyo.

Tomoyo asked, "Nakuru, you're not hungry?"

Nakuru said, "I don't-er...I'm not hungry."

"Oh. Why did you bring out the food? Why not Hiirgizawa?"

Eriol frowned.

Nakuru said, "Well...uh...I'm used to it. At my house, I always bring out the food."

"Oh." Tomoyo said, beginning to eat.

Nakuru asked, "Is it possible that we can be friends?"

Tomoyo swallowed her food, "Sure, it's possible." Tomoyo looked to her right and saw Eriol looking at her.

"Hiirgizawa, why do you keep looking at me?" Tomoyo asked.

Eriol turned away, "It's n-nothing. I'm not used to having other guests, that's all."

Nakuru giggled softly.

Tomoyo whispered to Nakuru, "Is he always like that?"

Nakuru whispered, "Not really."

"Oh."

Nakuru said, "Don't worry about it."

*after dinner*

Nakuru asked, "Do you want to look around the house?"

Tomoyo glanced at Eriol, "I don't think that's a good idea, Nakuru."

"Of COURSE it's okay, right Eriol?"

Eriol frowned, "...fine."

Nakuru grabbed Tomoyo's hand, "Come on!"

*library*

Nakuru opened the door, "And this is the library. Mas-Eriol always spends time in here."

Tomoyo said, "Hiirgizawa sure has a lot of books." Tomoyo took a book from a shelf and looked at it.

"Put that book back."

Tomoyo turned around and saw Eriol looking at her. Tomoyo placed the book on the shelf and walked out of the room.

Nakuru frowned, "Master, why are you so mean?"

Eriol frowned, "I don't want to relive the experience again, Nakuru."

Spinel turned his head his book, "Master, it's time to move on."

"Love is a fickle thing, you know? Now, please...leave. I want to be alone." Eriol said, sitting in his chair.

Nakuru sighed and walked out of the room, "Come on, Suppi."

Spinel took another look at Eriol and flew over to Nakuru.

Eriol got back up to get a book. The same book Tomoyo looked at. =Kaho's favorite book...=

"Tomoyo, thanks for coming for dinner." Nakuru said, walking to Tomoyo, who was in the living room.

Tomoyo stood up, "I'm sorry."

Nakuru asked, "For what?"

"Back there in the library." Tomoyo answered.

Nakuru shook her head, "No, it's okay."

Tomoyo smiled, "Thanks for dinner. Ja ne."

Nakuru said, "You're welcome. Ja ne." Nakuru opened the door.

*Tomoyo's apartment*

Tomoyo got dressed in her pajamas and sat on her bed with her laptop. Tomoyo plugged in her laptop and logged onto the internet. She noticed that Sakura's screen name appeared on her buddy list. So, Tomoyo typed a message and sent it to Sakura.

mysticeyes4u: hi

cherryblossom41: hey Tomoyo!

mysticeyes4u: watcha doing?

cherryblossom41: math hw...ugh

mysticeyes4u: ^-^ 4rm college?

cherryblossom41: yeah college is sooo hard...n~e thing new?

mysticeyes4u: did u git mah email?

cherryblossom41: yeah, how wuz da dinner?

mysticeyes4u: weird

cherryblossom41: wat do u mean?

mysticeyes4u: Hiirgizawa has a problem wit meeh n Nakuru acts lyke his servant

cherryblossom41: r dey da 2 ppl u described n da email?

mysticeyes4u: yeah

cherryblossom41: soooooo wats Hiirgizawa lyke?

mysticeyes4u: lets just say dat u dont wanna git him mad

cherryblossom41: wats his problem?

mysticeyes4u: bad case of relationships

cherryblossom41: lyke u?

mysticeyes4u: kinda lyke meeh

cherryblossom41: oh, i gotta go, oni-chan's home n needs da computer

mysticeyes4u: okie, ja ne!

cherryblossom41: ja ne!

Tomoyo heard the sound of a door shutting as Sakura got off the internet. Tomoyo looked around in the chat room. Tomoyo scanned through the subjects and stopped when she read, "Relationships." =Well, it wouldn't hurt to chat with other people, right?= Tomoyo clicked on it and a window popped up.

There was only one person there, named: sorcerer422

mysticeyes4u: y r u n a chat room by urself?

sorcerer422: i dunno i dont even noe y im n dis chat room

mysticeyes4u: meeh 2

sorcerer422: i dont even wanna fall n luv ne more

mysticeyes4u: meeh 2 i find men liars

sorcerer422: i dont agree

mysticeyes4u: u dont?

sorcerer422: i find women backstabbers

mysticeyes4u: ur male?

sorcerer422: yeah...ur female?

mysticeyes4u: yeah

sorcerer422: oh

Tomoyo and the other person didn't type anything for awhile.

sorcerer422: so y do u find men liars?

mysticeyes4u: all mah exboyfriends lied 2 meeh bout everything

sorcerer422: oh

mysticeyes4u: wat bout u?

sorcerer422: there wuz dis 1 guh dat i fell n luv wit but...

mysticeyes4u: but wat?

sorcerer422: nuthin...i dont wanna talk bout it

mysticeyes4u: okie

sorcerer422: ken i ask u sumthing?

mysticeyes4u: okie

sorcerer422: wat wud u do if ur friend wuz trying 2 hook u up wit sum1 u hardly noe?

mysticeyes4u: ill give da person a try 4 mah friend, but im not realy sure watll ill do

sorcerer422:oh

mysticeyes4u: iz dat da situation dat ur n rite now?

sorcerer422: yeah

mysticeyes4u: oh

Tomoyo couldn't think of anything more to say, so she sat there. The other person didn't say anything, either.

mysticeyes4u: itz gettin late

sorcerer422: okie... ja ne

mysticeyes4u: ur japanese?

sorcerer422: no, i heard sum1 say it once, it means goodbye rite?

mysticeyes4u: yeah...ja ne

Tomoyo got off the internet and closed her laptop. Tomoyo pulled up her blanket close to her and went to sleep.

*In Eriol's library*

Eriol stared at the computer screen for awhile. Looking at the screen name: 

mysticeyes4u

A/N: I don't think that was a cliffhanger...right?

if it wuz...GOMEN NASAI!!!!!!!!!!!

Please for inspiration:

20 reviews


	4. the singer

You are the One

by: oXsHiAzNgUhXo

****

DISCLAIMER: i DO NOT own CCS, 

CLAMP does...no matter how many times i wish...^-^'

nor do i own n~e of da songs n dis story.

A/N: i havnt updated 4 awhile...ONLY coz fanfic.net wuz unda construction n otha stuff. oh, dis whole story wont b based mainly on da internet chat coz im not making it a online romance story...although it IZ part of it...nevermind wat i said, dis iz confusing...oh yeah, i wud lyke 2 say sumthing 2 da ppl who reviewed mah story:

animegirl-mika: arigatou for the encouragement!!!

Sailor Universe: gaki means brat...i think...hehehe

KyteAura: thanx 4 da tip!!!

Pochacco: hehehe ur soo phuny

Chocolate drop: da guy da dumped tomoyo at prom nite doesn't realli have a name n mah story...hehehe...demo u cud give him a name if u want...

PLZ send more reviews!! as u ken c, i dont have much reviews...*sniffs*

Nakuru walked down the hall, ready to go to bed, when she saw Eriol sitting in his chair. (A/N: i don't think the guardians really sleep, except kero...)

Nakuru popped in her head, "Master? Aren't you going to sleep?"

"Later." Eriol said, staring at the fire.

"...okay." Nakuru said, walking to her room.

"Kaho..." Eriol whispered, "why did you leave me? I thought...never mind. It doesn't even matter anymore..."

*morning*

Eriol sat in the chair, looking at the glass of wine, sitting in front of him. He spent the whole night at a bar, drinking.

The bartender looked at Eriol and said, "Take it easy man. You've been here the whole night, shouldn't you go home and rest?"

Eriol looked up at the bartender and said, "I can take care of myself. Give me another glass."

The bartender shook his head, "Fine...have it your way."

Eriol closed his hand in a fist and slammed it down on the table.=Damn you, Kaho...why did you have to leave me? How could you make a powerful sorcerer feel so low...=

A voice sang without music:

__

You were the one I loved 

The one thing that I tried to hold onto

Eriol turned around and saw a figure on the stage, singing. Eriol couldn't see the singer because she was in the darkness.

*music started*

__

Of all things I believed in 

I just wanna get it over with 

Tears form behind my eyes 

But I do not cry

A spotlight shined on the singer. Eriol wiped his glasses, to make sure he wasn't seeing things. The singer, sitting in a chair, on the stage, was dress in a simple pink shirt and knee-length black skirt. Her flowing purple hair laid peacefully on her shoulders. Tears were slowly forming in her amethyst eyes because of the sad song she was singing.

=D-Daidouji?=Eriol thought.

Tomoyo held the microphone in her hands, singing with her eyes closed.

__

Counted in the days that pass me by 

I've been searching deep down in my soul 

Words that I'm hearing 

Are starting to get old 

Feels like I'm starting all over again 

The last three years were just pretend 

And I say

Tomoyo opened her eyes, revealing the sorrow in her eyes. The break-ups, lies, and tricks started flowing through her mind. Tomoyo continued singing, avoiding eye contact with any man.

__

Goodbye to you 

Goodbye to everything that I knew

You were the one I loved 

The one thing that I tried to hold onto

Eriol eyes started to water as memories of Kaho sank into his heart. How they first met, the restaurant around the corner where they had their first date, how they rode on the ferris wheel together, how Kaho dumped him...

Eriol held in his tears, refusing to let other people know his feelings.

__

I used to get lost in your eyes 

And it seems that I can't live a day without you 

Closing my eyes 

And you chase my thoughts away 

To a place where I am blinded by the light

But it's not right

Tomoyo carefully wiped some tears from her eyes.

__

Goodbye to you 

Goodbye to everything that I knew 

You were the one I loved 

The one thing that I tried to hold onto

*Eriol's flashback*

Kaho met Eriol in the park. It was near midnight on New Year's Eve. While looking at the huge clock tower nearby, Eriol and Kaho sat next to each other, with Eriol's arm around Kaho's shoulder. Eriol began the countdown.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

...0

Fireworks filled the sky with many different colors.

"Happy New Year, Kaho."

Kaho smiled, and gave Eriol his New Year's kiss, "Do you have a New Year's resolution, Eriol?"

Eriol smiled, "It's the same as last year. It's to be with you."

*end flashback*

=Kaho...=

__

And it hurts to want everything 

And nothing at the same time 

I want what's yours 

And I want what's mine 

I want you 

But I'm not giving in this time

Goodbye to you

Goodbye to everything that I knew 

You were the one I loved 

The one thing that I tried to hold onto 

The one thing that I tried to hold onto

By now, Tomoyo finally controlled her tears, but every time a thought from the past enters her mind, she gets sad again. Tomoyo closed her eyes again.

__

Goodbye to you 

Goodbye to everything that I knew 

You were the one I loved 

The one thing that I tried to hold onto

When Tomoyo opened her eyes, she saw Eriol sitting in a chair, tears coming from his eyes.

__

And when the stars fall 

I will fly away 

You're my shooting star

Eriol turns and looks at Tomoyo, noticing that she's looking at him.

*music dies away*

Some men clapped, and some were whistling.

Tomoyo politely said, "Arigato...ja ne." Tomoyo got her purse and headed for the exit. Eriol got out of his seat and followed her.

*in the alley*

Tomoyo wiped the remaining tears and started walking.

Eriol caught up to Tomoyo and said, "I-I didn't know you sing."

Tomoyo said, "Yeah, so?"

"Why a sad song?"

Tomoyo replied, "I sing because I feel better afterwards."

Tomoyo called a cab and got in. "Ja ne, Hiirgizawa."

*Eriol's mansion*

*ring* *ring*

Eriol picked up the phone and said, "Hello?"

"Is this Hiirgizawa's residence?"

"Yes, Eriol's speaking."

"I'm sorry, but I have bad news..."

Eriol's eyes widen.

*Tomoyo's hotel room*

Tomoyo took out her cell phone and dialed Sakura's number.

__

"Moshi Moshi, Kinomoto's Residence. Touya speaking."

Tomoyo smiled, "Hi Touya! It's Tomoyo Daidouji. Is Sakura there?"

__

"Kaijuu? Yeah, she's here...and the brat. Hold up."

"Okay." Tomoyo heard on the other end, "Kaijuu!!!" Then followed by an, "Owww!!! Mou, you're a bigger Kaijuu!"

__

Sakura picked up the phone, "Konnichiwa, Tomoyo-chan!"

"Touya told me that Li-kun's there? Ohohohoho!!!"

__

"Hooooeeee..."

"Is everything alright?"

__

"Yeah, demo...everybody misses you."

"Don't worry, I'll try to visit often."

__

"What kind of job do you have there?"

"I sing at a nearby club."

__

"Just like your old job here."

"Hai. So, what's new?"

__

"Just the daily routine. You?"

"Nothing new."

__

"What about the other guy?"

"Hiirgizawa?"

__

"Hai."

"..." Tomoyo froze for a couple seconds.

__

"Tomoyo-chan? What's the matter?"

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing."

__

"Are you sure."

"Hai. I gotta go. Ja ne."

__

"Ja ne, Tomoyo-chan."

Tomoyo clicked her cell phone off, and fell back on her bed.

"...Hiirgizawa..."

*Eriol's mansion*

Eriol slowly placed the phone down.

"Master? What's wrong?" Nakuru ask, walking closer to Eriol.

Eriol walked slowly towards the window. The cherry blossom tree in his front yard was in complete bloom. It was very bright and sunny outside, yet the news he received...

"Master? What's wrong?" Nakuru asked again.

Eriol continued looking out the window.

"Master?" Nakuru put her hand on his shoulder. "What happen?"

A/N: ooooo a cliffhanger...hehehehehe...sooooo wat do u think happened? ohohoho, Tomoyo is thinking bout Eriol!!!!!! demo...she's still calling him by his last name. oh! does nebodie noe da song Tomoyo sang n who originally sings it? well, if u dunno, i'll tell everybodie n da next chappie, okie? ja ne!!!!


	5. READ IMPORTANT!

**__**

READ!!!!!!! IT'S IMPORTANT!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: i hate skool, typical. homework, projects, reports, screaming teachers, etc. obviously, i won't be updating for a looooooong time. yep, i wont b updating YOU ARE THE ONE or LONELY HEARTS. i need to work hard to past eighth grade. yep, im n eighth n it stinks. i wanna move on to high skool n never c mah old teachers again....hehehehe. im kinda in a bad mood too. frewds turning their backs against meeh, don't u hate that? 

****

IMPORTANT: okie, i've told u bout mah new story thats not up yet, rite? if u dont remember, it's called MELODIES OF LIFE. im debating whether i shud put it up now, or wait til im finished. i dunno...u tell me? i've got most of it done. hea's a preview:

__

Linh frowned, "Syaoran, it's too late. You were drunk. You slept with me, even though you're *can't tell you! u havta read da story*." Linh said calmly.

Syaoran quickly got dressed and said, "I'm leaving."

Linh followed Syaoran until he left her room. Linh pouted and sat on her bed. "Either the hard way or the easy way, Syaoran."

*another clip*

__

"Momma?"

"Hai?"

"What happened to Daddy?"

Silence...

"Momma?"

She frowned, remembering all that happened six years ago, "...he's dead."

*final clip*

__

Chang looked up at the poster, after they left, and read the poster.

REWARD $25,000

FIND SYAORAN LI

(picture of Syaoran)

MUST BE STILL ALIVE

from the soldiers of China

hmmm.....now y wud china's soldiers want syaoran dead?

pls tell meeh wat i shud do!!!!!!!!!


	6. lost love

You are the One

by: xxshiaznguhxx

****

DISCLAIMER: okie...here we go again ^-^' I, xxshiaznguhxx, do NOT own CCS, otherwise i wudn't b riting a FANfiction...duh...hehehe

A/N: konnichiwa! oh, the song from the previous chapter is goodbye to you sang by michelle branch. when I heard it on the radio, it sounded so different from the way i first heard it, it was so funny. gomen nasai for the looooooooong update.

****

WARNING: rambling ahead. go on and read the chapter below if you dont wanna read this.

school recently ended...not really...and i promised myself that was going to work on these stories for you, but it was getting dark outside (rainy). plus, the second i got home, i went to my room and watched movies! shame on me...they are really good movies, actually. five tapes long, each six hours. im almost done watching them. it's about three guy: one who breathes fire, one has three eyes, and one that looks like a bird (with wings and all). it's really funny at some points. anyways, they are fighting in a war against the king and queen because they are very bad. the king is no good. all he does is stare at girls dancing and play. he doesn't really care about his people. his wife is taking an advantage of him with her beauty by putting people that she don't like to death. it's kinda like communism thing in vietnam. if you don't listen or obey your king, he will kill you. something like that. that's what my mom said. also, i'm watching another movie that i already saw before, but just feel like watching it. anyways, i think imma stop talking...er...writing...er...typing. ^__________________________________^ ja!

****

THE CHAPTER BEGINS HERE:

"Moshi Moshi, Kinomoto's Residence. Sakura Kinomoto speaking."

__

"Sakura-chan!"

"Tomoyo! How are you?"

__

"I'm doing great! Guess what?"

"What?"

__

"I've decided to learn how to play the piano!"

"Wai! How's it in England?"

__

"It's okay."

"Eh, Tomoyo-chan, oni-chan needs the phone to call his _girlfriend_."

__

"Ohohohohohoho. Okay. Ja ne!"

"Ja ne!"

Tomoyo closed her cell phone, sighing. Tomoyo sat by the mirror, taking the brush and softly brushed out the small tangles. She then tied her hair in a lilac ponytail. Tomoyo walked over to her closet, taking out a lilac tank-top and blue flared jeans. Grabbing a white thin jacket, Tomoyo walked downstairs and outside to catch a taxi.

"TAXI!!!!" Tomoyo called.

A yellow car approached her and Tomoyo opened the door.

"Where to?" The man asked.

"The Blue Moon." Tomoyo said.

The man said, "Okay."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Thank you." Tomoyo said, giving the man his tip.

Tomoyo looked up at the bar and walked in. Inside was the bartender from yesterday and the same stage she sang on. Tomoyo gave a faint smile at the bartender and told him the song that she was singing. Then, she walked up to the stage and sat on the stool. Yesterday, there weren't a lot of men in the bar, but because Tomoyo worked there, there were many people there.

Tomoyo took the microphone and sighed.

__

*music starts*

Tomoyo closed her eyes, humming to the song. Then she softly sang, "_Take my heart. Take my soul. Uh huh, yeah. Never let me go."_

Everybody in the bar looked up at Tomoyo as she began singing.

=Here we are alone again,

In your arms again 

And it keeps on getting better

What I don't need

To read your mind

Cause when I look in your eyes

I can almost see forever=

__

*flashback*

Tomoyo sat on a swing next to a black-haired boy, named Yoshino. At first, he was just a new student in class that needed guidance around school. Tomoyo reluctantly became his guide, but began developing feelings for him as well. She would first think that he was just like the boys in her past, but he turn out to be the exact opposite. It began with the little things, such as going to the library to help with homework, going to each other's house for projects, and things like that. Then, they began to become close friends. Tomoyo and Yoshino would pretend to be innocent and joke among friends that they were a couple. But something in Tomoyo's heart wanted that joke to be real.

The sun was setting that day and Tomoyo wanted to tell Yoshino how she truly felt. Even though she told her first boyfriend, David, that she loved him, she couldn't find the words to tell Yoshino how she felt.

Yoshino looked at Tomoyo's confused face and asked, "What's wrong, Tomoyo-chan? Are you thinking about your ex-boyfriends?"

Yes. It was true. She was thinking about them. Thoughts led to other thoughts. First she thought about her love confession to Yoshino, then those meaningful words wasted on David, then the thought of what he did to her, and what she did to get back at him.

Tomoyo had previously told Yoshino everything about her past and Yoshino did too. They were that close. They could understand what the other was thinking, simply by looking at their facial expressions or differences in body movements.

Tomoyo looked at Yoshino and nodded.

Yoshino asked, "Remember what I told you last time?"

"You told me to be strong and stop mourning about the past." Tomoyo said, smiling.

They both said at the same time, "What's past is past."

Yoshino nodded. "Come on, it's late. I'll drive you home."

*flash ends*

Tomoyo sniffed as she sang. Everybody was looking around, asking why she was crying.

=But before you go too far,

Before I fall too fast,

Baby, you should know

Why I need love that's gonna last

You gotta promise to be here

Through the laughter and the tears

Let me know that you're my everyday, every night=

*flashback*

Tomoyo sat quietly in the car as Yoshino focused on the road. =Is this real? Or is he just like them?= Tomoyo turned to look at Yoshino who took a glance at her, while smiling. Tomoyo shook her head. =Iie, it has to be real.=

She shook her head again. =That's exactly what I thought about David. Is Yoshino going to be like him? Sees another pretty girl, takes one glance at me, and takes off with her?=

Tomoyo held her head, shaking it furiously. =I don't want that feeling again. I don't want to be sad or broken hearted.= Tears were falling on her face, as the memories of being left behind struck her heart. Tomoyo felt the car stop and a hand lightly resting on her shoulder.

Tomoyo looked up at Yoshino, who had concern in his eyes. "Tomoyo, what's wrong? There's something else going on."

Tomoyo shook her head, "I-It's nothing."

"You're lying. I can tell."

"Please, I just want to go home. I'm tired." Tomoyo said.

*flash ends*

Tomoyo had tears flowing down her cheeks. 

The wind was whispering in her ears, "It's your fault. You could have waited until you were home, but no, you had to tell him."

Who knew that those three small words with such powerful meaning could kill someone? She remembered now, even though she tried to drown it out last year. She was fidgeting on the car, debating whether or not he was the one. Was he like them or someone made especially for her? Then, she remembered all the times they were together. He was a good friend who supported her just like Sakura. But that was it. He supported her only like the way a brother was to a sister. But she didn't know. She only knew what was in her heart. The feeling of loving someone but not be loved back was painful enough. But why? Why did they take him away from her? Once those words slipped her lips, he looked at her in a confused way. But then, after a few seconds, he explained it all to her. "Gomen nasai..." That's all she heard and will ever hear from Yoshino. Because at that very second, a loud horn was heard and then a crash...

Tomoyo suddenly burst into tears while singing on the stage. "G-Gomen nasai. G-Gomen."

Tomoyo picked up her purse and ran out of the bar.

The crowd whispered, "What's wrong with her? Why was she crying?"

Tomoyo ran into an empty alley next to the Blue Moon, breathing hard. Her eyes were red and filled with tears. With nowhere to go, Tomoyo grabbed a taxi to go to Nakuru.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Tomoyo!" Nakuru exclaimed, seeing the sad look on Tomoyo. "What happened?"

Tomoyo sniffed, "May I come in?"

"Sure! Of course. Silly me." Nakuru said, slightly giggling.

Nakuru and Tomoyo walked to the living room. Tomoyo sat on the couch and Nakuru sat across from her.

Tomoyo sniffed, "I'm sorry. But a lot of things has happened in my life, and I just can't deal with it anymore."

"Then forget about it. Don't think about the past. Think about the present." Nakuru said.

"It's easier said then done." Tomoyo said, getting a tissue from her purse.

Nakuru sighed, "Okay, then, tell me about it."

Tomoyo said, "When I was in high school, I was in love with a boy named David. I actually thought that he was the one. We had been dating for about two years. When prom night came, he never showed up. Instead, he went to the prom with another girl. When he tried to explain it to me the next day, it became worse. So, we broke up. Then, I went out with another boy to get back at David. Huy was very sweet and nice. But as I dated him, he started acting weird and aloof to me. Then, I realized that he had been dating someone else while dating me. She told him to stop dating me, and he did. There weren't many dates after that. Then-"

Tomoyo paused, tears falling down again.

"You don't have to talk about it." Nakuru said.

"But I want to..." Tomoyo sobbed.

Nakuru sat there, tears forming in her eyes, as Tomoyo told her about Yoshino. Tomoyo told Nakuru that she thought that things were getting better ever since she met Yoshino. That her life finally had a reason. But, Tomoyo started crying hard when she got to the accident. Nakuru hugged Tomoyo as she cried.

"It's okay." Nakuru whispered.

"But it's not! If it wasn't for me, I-" Tomoyo cried.

Nakuru said, "What's past is past, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo's eyes widen. _What's past is past. _Those words echoed in her mind. =Yoshino was trying to tell me to stop mourning about the past, and I should move on.=

"Tomoyo?" Nakuru said, waving her head in front of Tomoyo's face.

Tomoyo looked at Nakuru. Tears stopped falling after hearing those words.

"Are you okay?" Nakuru asked.

Tomoyo smiled and hugged Nakuru. "Thank you. Thank you for being my friend."

Nakuru smiled, "It was nothing. Come one. Let's talk about other things so that you won't be sad anymore."

Tomoyo sniffed, "Well, I've recently decided to learn how to play the piano. But, I haven't had the time to look for a teacher."

Nakuru clapped her hand, "Really?! Eriol knows how to play. Maybe you can ask him!"

"But would he be okay with that? I've haven't seen him around lately." Tomoyo said.

Nakuru's face saddened. "Eriol recently went somewhere this morning."

"Where?"

"I'm not sure. But I think he was going to a funeral. He was wearing a black suit and was awfully sad. He wouldn't even eat breakfast-oops." Nakuru covered her mouth. =Shoot, she's gonna think that I come here 24/7!=

Tomoyo looked at Nakuru mysteriously, "Are you sure you two are not a couple? You seem to be really close to him."

Nakuru chuckled nervously, "It's nothing. We're just cousins!"

"Really? Why didn't you say so in the first place?" Tomoyo said.

Nakuru eyed Tomoyo, "Tomoyo, were you jealous?"

Tomoyo blushed, "N-No. What makes you think that?"

"You were just about to explode. It's like Eriol is cheating on you." Nakuru said, giggling. "If not then, why are you stammering and blushing?"

Tomoyo placed her hands on her cheeks, "Well, I was confused with you and Eriol. It just seemed strange, that's all. Plus, you were all weird about it."

"When?" Nakuru asked, smiling.

"You talk fast about things such as knowing Eriol's house so well, borrowing his car, bringing out his food, and coming here early in the morning. It's like you're his maid. What kind of person makes his cousin a maid?" Tomoyo asked, rambling.

Nakuru smiled, "I try to help Eriol in anyway in his recent break up with his girlfriend. I just help around the house. And I guess, I got use to it."

"Really? How long have you've been here to get use to working for him?"

Nakuru blushed, "Um, nice weather we're having today, huh? Have you seen the cherry tree in his front yard? It's beautiful! Come on!" Nakuru pulled Tomoyo's hand.

Tomoyo shook her head, smiling. Deciding to demise it, she ran along with Nakuru.

*hours later*

Tomoyo pulled out her small wallet full of pictures. "I carry this around and look at it when I feel a little homesick."

Nakuru took the wallet and looked at the pictures. The first picture that Nakuru saw was a picture of a woman with short brown hair.

"That's my mom."

"Oh."

Tomoyo pointed out everybody's pictures. Sakura and Syaoran...Chiharu and Takashi...Rika and Terada...a small class picture...Tomoyo and Sakura...individual pictures of Syaoran, Sakura, Chiharu, Takashi, Rika, and herself...Touya...

"Who's he?" Nakuru asked, pointing at black-haired man in his late twenties.

Tomoyo smiled, "That's Sakura's brother."

"Oh really?" Nakuru said.

"Whose this?" Nakuru asked.

Tomoyo face saddened. "Yoshino."

Nakuru frowned. =She still keeps a picture of him.= Nakuru quickly put a smile on and continued looking at the pictures.

When Nakuru flipped to the next picture, she saw a small picture of a "stuffed animal." He was yellow with big ears, representing a small lion.

"Geez, I didn't know you took pictures of stuff animals too." Nakuru said, smiling.

Tomoyo giggled, "That's Kero."

Nakuru's eyes were wide when Tomoyo pointed out Kero. "Kero? Keroberoes?"

Tomoyo looked at Nakuru, "You know him?"

Nakuru quickly shook her head, "Umm...I...read about a mystical lion...in one of Eriol's books before." =I can't let her know about Clow Reed.=

"Really?" Tomoyo asked. =Think, Think. Make up something.= "I read about him once, too. I thought that he was kind of cute, so I made a stuffed animal like him and gave it to Sakura."

"Oh."

Nakuru quickly stood up when she heard the door slowly open. "Eriol-kun!"

Eriol walked solemnly towards the stairs, ignoring Nakuru's greetings.

"Guess who's here, Eriol." Nakuru said, smiling.

Eriol stopped to look at Nakuru, pretending to be interested.

"Tomoyo!" Nakuru exclaimed.

Eriol looked beyond Nakuru's shoulders and saw Tomoyo sitting in his living room.

Eriol said quietly, "It was nice of you to come today, Daidouji. However, I'm not feeling very well and have no wish to entertain visitors. Please gather your things and leave. I hope you can understand." With that said, he continued to go up the stairs.

Nakuru frowned at Eriol and walked over to Tomoyo, who was picking up her purse and putting it over her shoulders.

"I'm sorry." Nakuru said.

"For what?" Tomoyo asked, smiling.

Nakuru answered, "Because Eriol made you leave."

Tomoyo shook her head. "I can understand that he wasn't happy. I was like him once. However, he was more polite than I was," Tomoyo said, giggling.

Nakuru smiled, "Then, you're not mad?"

"Of course not. I wasn't offended." Tomoyo said, smiling. "Ja."

"Ja." Nakuru said, leading Tomoyo to the door.

His mind was full of chambers and secrets, and he was trapped in it. Today, he felt a part of him sliced up into a thousand pieces and thrown faraway. It was not enough that she left his heart once, but she had to leave his soul, never to return to him or this world. He felt lost, trapped in his own world and doomed forever to wander in dark, dangerous corners. And now, he felt a twinge in his heart. This feeling that was once lost was miraculously brought back to life by another soul. Somehow, no matter how hard he tried or what happened in the past, he felt fate pulled the strings closer between him and another person. But is this too fast? Or was it destiny that he found his true soul mate after experiencing pain? But who, who is his true destiny?

And now, he looked beyond his window, his only safe gateway to the real world. He saw a familiar girl with raven hair depart in a taxi. This same girl that he told to leave. This same girl that he met in the park. The one with the childish laugh that could make you forget that you were in pain...her angelic face, which was created especially by the gods in heaven...her soft voice...the voices of angels when she sang at the club, where he met her the second time. But at the same time, she was a lost soul, like him. Each failure of finding true love stabbed her heart, breaking it down like fragments of glass. It seemed that she was the only one that understood that he was in pain when he told her to leave. She just...smiled...

A/N: Wow, I haven't wrote like that in a long time. I'm talking about the last two paragraphs. I think I was actually rambling, typing anything that comes to mind. But is it good or bad rambling? I think I'm rambling right now...hehehe today must be Rambling Day. If anybody doesn't understand what I was rambling about in the last two paragraphs, just tell me and I'll put a translation in the next chapter.


End file.
